eschalonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills (Book II)
Spot Hidden The ability to detect traps and other hidden objects. Shields Lore Mercantile Dodge Repair Arcane / Divine Magick Alchemy Lets you mix reagents to create potions or imbue weapons and armor. Recipes are stored in a separate article. Skullduggery Lets you disarm traps, once you have detected them. All traps have a trap level, ranging from 1 to 9. Chance to disarm a trap is based on a combination of your Skullduggery skill and your Concentration ability score. The formula is: (Skullduggery skill level * 3) + (Concentration ability score / 3) + 60 - (Trap Level * 10) The maximum chance of success is 99% and the minimum is 1%. Successfully disarming a trap earns you 25 Experience Points per trap level. Note that it is possible to attempt to disarm traps without any training in Skullduggery. Pick Locks Lets you open locks without the appropriate key. You also need at least one lock pick to attempt to pick a lock. All locks have a lock level, ranging from 1 to 10. Chance to pick a lock is based on a combination of your Pick Locks skill and your {Dexterity] ability score. The formula is: (Pick Locks skill level * 3) + (Dexterity ability score / 3) + 50 - (Lock Level * 10) The maximum chance of success is 99% and the minimum is 1%. Successfully disarming a trap earns you 25 Experience Points per lock level. Move Silently Helps you remain undetected by nearby creatures. When you are successfully moving silently, the word "Silent" will appear in your status area. Helped by dexterity (?) Hide in Shadows Helps you remain undetected by nearby creatures. When you are successfully moving silently, the words "Hidden in Shadows" will appear in your status area. NOT helped by dexterity (?) Impossible in good lighting (?) Easier when near walls (?) Meditation Along with Perception, determines the rate at which you recover Magic Points. To determine the recovery rate, add your Perception and Meditation scores and consult this chart. Medicine Along with Endurance, determines the rate at which you recover Hit Points. The most you can ever recover is 1 HP per round. To determine the recovery rate, add your Endurance and Medicine scores. Subtract the total from 50, and the result is the number of rounds it takes you to recover 1 HP. You can never recover more than 1 HP per round. Light Armor / Heavy Armor Allows you to wear articles of that kind of armor without a penalty, and determines the level of Damage Reduction you receive from wearing that armor. Only armor worn on your head, torso, or legs contribute to your DR rating. The specific item of armor does not matter. As long as you are wearing any kind of armor on the appropriate body part, you receive the benefit. Consult the appropriate table below. Swords / Bows / Piercing Weapons / Bludgeoning Weapons / Thrown Weapons / Unarmed For all but Unarmed, allows you to wield that kind of armor without a penalty. For all skills, provides bonuses to hit and damage when using that kind of weapon. To hit increases at every odd skill level (1, 3, 5, etc.) and damage at every even skill level. You are able to use the associated weapon Feat at skill level 10. To begin with, you can only use the feat every 90 turns. With each addition level of weapon skill, the frequency decreases by 3 turns to a minimum of every 5 turns at skill level 32. Foraging Reduces the rate at which the Hunger and Thirst bars become empty, and allows you to gather Alchemical reagents while Camping. The higher your Foraging skill, the more quickly you gather reagents and the more valuable reagents you find. There does not appear to be a benefit in raising the Foraging skill above level 12.